VILLEGAS SIDES SCRIPT 1
by ReadingAnimeLover
Summary: Riley is having a dilemma over a friendship, BPD is doubtful, Intellect just wants them to see sense, Passion is... I don't know what Passion is doing and Humor wants some ice cream.


RILEY:

Hey, what's happening guys? It's almost the middle of June, and I'm blown away at how fast this year went. So many things have happened to me in the past year!

[PASSION rises up.]

PASSION:

You've expanded your love for theater, and purchased tickets to Dear Evan Hansen, which I'm raring to see this fall! Also your friends and you are closer than ever. You've gained new companionship to assist you as you chase your ambition wherever it leads!

[INTELLECT rises up.]

INTELLECT:

You've also passed your sophomore year of university with high grades, which is surprising considering the fact that you didn't do.. well, _any_ of the reading that was assigned to you. How did that happen, exactly?

RILEY:

I sorta just winged it, read cliffsnotes for each poem, and made my essays long and complex with help from you.

INTELLECT:

Don't remind me! I was up with you all night using every word I had in my vocabulary to turn what would have otherwise been a five page paper into a six page one. It's exhausting! You should plan ahead next time and, for god sakes, READ!

PASSION:

Intellect, calm down.

INTELLECT:

How can I calm down when they're using me to cruise through college like this? I'm not made to be a cheater, I'm meant to be an achiever.

[INTELLECT looks away with a huff.]

RILEY:

O-kay. So maybe that wasn't my best idea. We can use another video to work through whatever that "achieving" thing is supposed to look like.

PASSION:

I think it's a brand of yogurt.

[INTELLECT glares at him.]

PASSION:

Yep, yogurt. So it would be in some sort of packaging and have a colorful label on it.

RILEY:

Well, alright, not what I meant, but okay. Anyways, it's finally the time of year when spring is going away and summer is a-knocking on my door!

PASSION:

Yes, coming through with Newsies references! Behold the great battalion-

[BPD rises up.]

BPD:

Hey, looks like you guys are having a little chit chat without the main act.

RILEY:

And here's my Borderline Personality Disorder, great...

BPD:

What is up, everyone?

PASSION:

Oh, it's you again. Why don't you just stay away and leave us alone? Besides, we're talking about summer, the happiest season. You play no part in this at all.

BPD:

What's the matter, can't handle the fact that I like summer too? All that time alone because Riley's friends are all busy or go home for break? Perfect opportunity for me to pop in, before they get to have _too_ much fun in the sun.

PASSION:

You're terrible, you're like this fly that keeps buzzing around to annoy everyone. Shoo!

BPD:

I'm not gonna go anywhere.

[PASSION sighs.]

INTELLECT:

So, what _are_ your plans for this summer, besides lounging around your house rewatching a YouTube series we're based upon?

Me:

Well, I signed up for singing lessons-

Passion:

With nudging from yours truly! You will face an endless uphill climb, cliiimb! Break a leg!

Me:

Hamilton, sweet. Thanks, Passion! I'm also going to take my driving test later this summer when my hand heals up-

Intellect:

I will stop you right there, Riley. The origin of this injury is very- problematic- for me. You chose to, instead of putting the avocado down when you saw the knife wasn't even sticking in the pit, continue stabbing at it. Does that sound logical to you? Was that the _rational_ course of action in your world?

Me:

I know, I know, I feel so stupid! I don't even have a cool story to tell...

[I sigh.]

Me:

...an avocado beat me.

BPD:

It was _so_ much fun to watch.

Passion:

But you put up a valiant effort! It was like a knight trying to defeat a gargoyle-

Intellect:

Gargoyles are made of stone, Passion. They cannot engage in combat, as far as I am aware.

[BPD snickers.]

Passion:

You were locked into battle with the green gargoyle, and you attempted to stab it but it slashed your finger with a mighty sword and now you bear proof of the brave feat you endured!

Me:

Yeah, that does sound cool...

[Humor rises up with a smile.]

Humor:

Whaaat's happening, kiddos?

Passion:

Hi!

Intellect:

Greetings.

BPD:

'Sup.

Me:

My humorous side is here now too.

Humor:

Is there a party happening here? Is that what you all are here for? Throwing a huge get together? Having a small kegger?

BPD:

Wha...?

Passion:

Humor, you are confusing me on a level that I don't think the English language has invented a word for yet.

Intellect:

So you're dumbfounded? Quizzical?

Humor:

Let's get physical, physical!

Passion:

Apparently there's multiple words for it that I seem to have... overlooked... but Humor's constant silliness is grating on my nerves.

Humor:

Well, isn't that just cheesy?

Intellect:

... So, continue, you were speaking of your plans for the rest of the summer.

Me:

Oh, right! Also Quinn is coming in August with their boyfriend to go to a wedding and I'm-

Intellect:

Ah, one of your friends you came to know on Tumblr. The one who lives exactly, and these are your words from the birthday message you wrote them- "1,534 long, annoying miles away".

Humor:

The one you love sending memes to!

Me:

That's the one.

Passion:

I am so excited! We'll show them our vocals in person! Also we'd be meeting them for the first time which is amazing.

Humor:

And give them lots of hugs! And maaaybe share some of our ice cream with them.

Me:

Yeah, I'm happy I'm going to get to spend some time with my best friend.

BPD:

Are you, Riley? Are you _really_ happy about this?

Me:

Sure... kinda. I don't know. I've been thinking lately about-

[Intellect sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.]

Intellect:

I trust I do not have to explain why it's a pointless venture to try to get others to understand you when you...

[He waves his hand in a circle.]

INTELLECT:

...tip-toe around things.

RILEY:

I'm... thinking about the vacation last year, guys.

[INTELLECT sighs, exasperated.]

INTELLECT:

Puerto Rico has nothing to do with how you should view this new situation. What happened last year is _over_, and you have Quinn now.

[BPD looks worried, biting his nails.]

PASSION:

BPD? You okay?

[BPD looks up, attempting to brush it off while fiddling with his hoodie's drawstrings.]

BPD:

I'm fine. It's nothing. Leave me alone.

INTELLECT:

I know you're not "fine", you are displaying signs of avoidance. You're defensive, and your immediate negation of the query leads to the conclusion that you're upset. Perhaps talking to us would help, as you seem to be quite affected by the mention of last summer-

BPD:

No I'm not! it's just...

INTELLECT:

Just what? Can you elaborate?

[BPD looks down and sighs before lifting his head to look at RILEY.]

BPD:

Look, I know it must seem like I'm trying to stop you from being excited about this August. But I'm trying to stop it, the thing that happened before with... Jayce.

RILEY:

BPD... Stop, please.

INTELLECT:

BPD, you should know what happens when that name comes up. It causes Riley to lose sight of their logic. And that isn't good.

BPD:

I get it, alright, Bookworm?

[BPD turns to RILEY.]

BPD:

I... I'm scared, Riley. I'm scared of you getting close to someone again... I don't know if I can let you, or I don't want to.

RILEY:

I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But-

BPD:

But what? You're just setting us up for this to happen again! ...Like it always does.

[PASSION is looking sad.]

[INTELLECT puts a hand out, trying to soothe the situation.]

INTELLECT:

It'll be okay.

BPD:

Oh, sure it will. Like I don't already know what'll happen based on last year. There's nothing hope can bring but...

HUMOR:

Pain. I feel it too. There were such great memories... but there were bad ones too, ones I didn't want to see, didn't want to believe were there... didn't want to face. They affected me so much when they left, but I pretended like everything was fine and kept joking around! I didn't want you all to worry.

Passion:

We always worry about you, Humor. You're so fragile lots of times,

[PASSION glares at BPD.]

PASSION:

... thanks to Mopey the Pooh there.

BPD:

I'm not gonna fire back because you manage to make yourself look bad all on your own. But, Humor _is_ vulnerable, and so me and Riley are too. Which is WHY we should plan for the worst and not be surprised when the past repeats itself and you're left alone, _again_. It's just reality.

[INTELLECT puts a hand up.]

INTELLECT:

Wait. BPD, I shall shed some light here to help you see other shades instead of black and white. The odds of this same sort of rejection happening to Riley again are not very likely in this particular case. Quinn has proven to be a good, trustworthy friend, and i have confidence in their encounter in the later month being a positive influence. Therefore, no need for fears which have no basis in reality.

BPD, through gritted teeth:

Shut up. When you get too close to someone, Riley, I go into overdrive and make you say things to push them away because it's just... easier. I protect you, so you don't have to get hurt... or abandoned. I _know_ you loved them,

[BPD makes an annoyed face.]

BPD:

-because you and Sir Smitten

over here wouldn't STOP TALKING ABOUT THEM. And, yeah, part of that was my fault, but still! You were like an annoying song on loop- "they said this, they make me feel like my heart is going a million miles per hour, neh neh neh neh."

PASSION:

I only kept talking about it because... because they were the first person who made us feel wanted, loved

BPD:

That love wasn't real, Passion. They kicked us to the curb once they found someone better.

[PASSION looks at BPD with a wounded expression, then presses his lips together and looks down.]

[HUMOR looks sadly at BPD because that's his panda son and he's upset.]

BPD:

Plus, the two of them were always getting into arguments because their BPD- God I hated that guy- would fire off when the kid least expected it, and you trying to help Riley to make grand apologies and declarations of love made it worse. Then, they shut them out and called them obsessive and stupid. After that...

Me:

After that, they left. I was trying so hard to fix things, I... I wanted our relationship to work out again so...

PASSION:

You kept going back to them, hoping this time they'd change their mind, but you only wounded yourself in those attempts. They'd say you were annoying them and such awful words that I can't bear to repeat- also because we keep this PG-13.

[HUMOR puts on a too-wide smile.]

HUMOR:

\- for any kiddos out there watching us! Do any of YOU like ice crea-

BPD:

Pump the brakes, Senor Smiles! Serious conversation here.

INTELLECT:

It's funny how the parental figure of our group behaves childishly to avoid dealing with these issues. it's like a role reversal.

[HUMOR laughs nervously.]

HUMOR:

What do you mean? I'm not childish, I'm Dad-ish!

[BPD sighs.]

BPD:

Riley, let's face facts. You loved them and they took advantage of you because you ignored the problems. So, I don't want you going down this road again.

RILEY:

But I-

BPD:

You were barely eating after it happened, you couldn't sleep, you took a long time to delete the pictures and texts they sent you- it's time to stop pretending this'll end well. You have to be on guard, or you'll just end up getting hurt again.

[PASSION grits his teeth and growls.]

PASSION:

Look, Mopey-Artichokey, Riley can still be excited for Quinn to come AND listen to you. Love is about caring for the other person while also respecting them as an individual and giving them space when they need it because they would do the same for us. You can't be afraid of sharing a close bond with someone just because you're worrying about things that haven't happened yet. It all takes time, and the future is a ways away. All you gotta believe is that you can be who you wanna be.

*looking up, smiling triumphantly*

Me: wow, Passion, you are on fire with these musical references today!

BPD: More like a raging dumpster fire, but okay.

Passion: *imitating his okay mockingly*

Me: Guys, can we not do this right after we resolved an issue? Kinda defeats the whole purpose of working through one issue per episode if you guys keep creating more amongst yourselves.

BPD: The only thing that I created in myself is loathing for him! *points at Passion with his thumb*

Passion: Well, I... i don't like you!

BPD: I'm hoping that's true!

Passion: Oh, I'm sorry, am I making you blue?

BPD: Your face makes me want to spew.

Humor: Hey, kiddos, look what Riley can do!

Riley: *bends their finger backwards*

Passion: Talented as ever, you delightful person!

BPD: That's disgusting, i can't look. *covers eyes with hand and turns away*

Intellect: Interesting, they seem to be double jointed. The bones which compose their finger are able to move in that way due to a condition called "hypermobility syndrome", which means their bone in that finger is one that can be bent to it's fullest capacity.

Me: *puts hand down*

Anyways, thanks guys. Even you, BPD. I know you always try to look out for me, even if your methods can be a bit... extra sometimes.

BPD: Yup, I know I can be a lot to deal with. I'm sorry.

Me: Don't be. In my case you've gotten a tiny bit better over this year, even though sometimes I get overwhelmed, but I can always keep working on recognizing the problems and trying my best to deal with them.

BPD: I'm sorry guys, I just thought i was doing the right thing.

Humor: Of course! I want to give you the biggest hug right now. You are the most precious lil baby!

BPD: Uhh.. thanks...

Humor: *cries* There you go, making me have lots of feelings.

BPD: I'm not doing anything...

Me: Just agree, it works.

BPD: Okay...

Intellect: You are pardoned in this instance, though I know there will ultimately be more conflicts in the future.

Me: Passion? Got anything to say to BPD?

BPD: *looks at him with his arms crossed*

Passion: mmm! *mumbling* Iforgiveyou

BPD: *holds up a hand near his ear* I'm sorry, what was that? It's so _weird_ how you can speak up enough to make my ears bleed with showtunes, but not when you have to play nice.

Passion: You'll never be remembered as anything-

BPD: *smirks*

Passion: -less than a good debater! Ahahahah, forgiveness!

BPD: What?

Passion: I may have been... a tad wrong about your intentions, however misguided they might've seemed. Just a smidge.

Humor: *claps his hands together* Aww, look at you making up with him, it's so cute!

BPD: I'm just glad he admitted he was wrong.

Passion: I said i was a smidge, an ounce, a pinch wrong, okay?

Me: Okaaay...

Humor: Hip hip hooray!

Me: Anyways Passion, that was amazing, what you said earlier. Thank you. I shouldn't be scared of loving my best friend.

Passion: Precisely. You should make them feel comfortable with how your friendship is going, communicate with them about your feelings, and if they seem like they're distant or upset, ask them about it so you two can work it out and come to a resolution.

BPD: I guess that would help me feel better about this.

Humor: Exactly, and any other problems can be solved with ice cream and dank memes. *gives a thumbs up*

Passion: ... What? I literally just saved the day! And talked about ways to resolve this.

Humor: I know, but i just love ice cream and spicy content. See ya later, kiddos! *sinks out*

Intellect: I would have said all the advice Passion provided myself, but i am not good in the love... area. So, I consider this a successful solution. Well done, you all. Au revoir!

*sinks out*

Passion: He speaks french?

Me: Yeah, Passion, he is part of me and I speak some french, so you all can too.

Passion: Fascinating... Marchons a la Pariiiis... *sinks out*

BPD: Later. *sinks out with a smirk*

Me: If any of you find yourselves scared of the future and what it might hold, i hope you can see that it doesn't have to be scary. You can take any of the steps mentioned to help you cope with these fears and manage them when they come up in your life. You'll find a way to deal with it. See you later, you vivacious viewers out there!


End file.
